SPD: Gold and Silver
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Miko Watanabe and Krystal Bradley joined Space Patrol Delta in hopes of living up to their parents' legacy of being Power Rangers. Will these two cousins have what it takes to become power rangers or will they fail?
1. Beginnings Pt 1

DarkPriestess66 says: I Own Nothing! except for Miko and Krystal.

In the not to distinct future, earth has become a haven for all alien races, who come from all reaches of the galaxy to live in peace. Ninety-nine percent of the newcomers live in harmony, but the one percent who can't; there is Space Patrol Delta. The new breed of police to bring them in.

Two teenagers different but alike in many ways, joined the police force known as Space Patrol Delta or SPD for short, one girl had dirty blonde hair, with cobalt eyes, she was wearing the standard uniform of cadets of SPD her name was Krystal Bradley, daughter of Hunter and Desiree Bradley.

The other girl that shared space with Krystal, was of avenge height, she had brown hair and eyes, she was also wearing the standard uniform, her name was Miko Watanabe, named after her paternal grandmother, and the daughter of Cam and Angelica Watanabe. Right now, both girls were late for the training session with the rest of their squad-mates.

The two girls managed to reach the holodeck in time to begin their training session.

The Squad Leader, a male named Sky Tate took the lead, while the other four just stood back scouting the area.

Each of the cadets had unique abilities, Bridge was able to sense, and read auras, when he took off his gloves, and Sydney had to change her hand into any material she touches. Sky could create force fields, Krystal inherited her parents' ninja elements, and Miko was an ice ninja as well as a Samurai in training, which is why they were promoted B-Squad.

After the training, Sky radioed in that the mission was completed and they were awaiting orders.

A feline alien walked up, "Congratulations cadets, your training is progressing nicely."

Bridge raised his hand, "Kat. I mean Ma'am, I mean..Ms. Manx. We were all wondering. We know there is A-Squad Power Rangers and we're B-Squad cadets, not that there is anything wrong with that being a B-Squad cadet." He continued to ramble much to Sky's annoyance and the other three girls' confusion.

Sydney interrupted "let me translate, I speak fluent Bridge. He wants to know when we're getting those great designer colored suits."

"I told them it's not about the suits or the weapons; it's about helping people and holding tradition of being a Power Ranger." Sky spoke up.

The two cousins looked at each other, then at Sky.

"That's up to Commander Cruger. Not me." Ms. Manx replied, she deactivated the training program. "Dismissed."

The five cadets saluted her then left.

The B-Squad cadets were in the recreation room, when Boom walked wearing a cast, he was Dr. Manx's assistant seeing as he flunked out of the academy.

"Boom, did we do that?" Sydney asked concerned when seeing the bandaged arm.

"Nah, you guys just dislocated my shoulder. Popped it back in and its good as gold." Boom replied, he moved his shoulder and a cracking sound were heard. "Anyway, this is Kat's new cast laser, cool huh? Anyway, I got to go now." He dropped a tray of jell-o. Bridge went to help him, when the laser went off. Sky walked in and startled everyone inside, when he called out Boom's name.

"Clean up your mess." Sky ordered

"Yes, Sir." Boom replied, "Which mess?"

"Start with the last one you made." Sky replied, "And works backwards."

"Yes, Sir." Boom answered and backed away giving a fearful look toward Sky.

"Lighten up, Sky. Boom's a great guy." Sydney stated "A little weird but a great guy."

"Yeah and kind of cute in a accident prone way." Miko agreed

"Yeah well, someday, our lives might depend on that great guy." Sky retorts. He picked up a chess piece and put it in checkmate. "And then what?"

Bridge's hand shot up. "I know."

Sky nods

"Then our lives will depend on him." Bridge replied,

"Commander Cruger wants to see us, now." Sky informed

B-Squad walked down the hall toward the command base, they moved out of the way when A-Squad marched by.

"Attention!" Sky called

The others stood at attention, except Bridge, who was knocked aside and his glove came off, he read the auras' of the passing A-squad rangers.

"That is who I want to be, I'm going to be the Red Ranger." Sky stated

"Did you see the size of them?" Sydney replies, "Even the girls are massive."

Bridge stared at them unsure.

"What's wrong, Bridge?" Krystal asked

"I don't know." Bridge replied, "Their energy, their colors, something's off."

The five cadets walked into the base, and saluted the Commander.

Commander Cruger, a dog-like alien. "Cadets, I trust you enjoyed your training here at the SPD Academy?"

"Well since you asked, the fluorescent lighting gives me a bit of a headache." Sydney answered

Commander Cruger growled at her. "Now that your training has ended nor will it ever when you are here. But as your commander, I must call upon B-squad to step up and take a new responsibility."

Bridge and Sydney touched fists excited thinking they were going to be Rangers.

Turns out that one of their new responsibilities, was patrolling the city itself.

"I thought our new responsibilities meant kicking intergalactic freakzoid butt?" Sydney questioned as the five cadets walked down the steps in the market. "All the data packet says is to bring in the Parrington market thieves."

"Its code, no doubt." Bridge responds, "What do you think it means?"

"I doubt it." Miko replied, secretly she agreed with Sydney, she wanted to fight unlike her mother would have a total meltdown if she knew about what her daughter was doing.

"Bring in the Parrington market thieves." Sky answered

"You know, Sky. You are good." Bridge grinned

A shout of "Stop thieves!" rang out. Getting the attention of the cadets, they saw an African-American young adult about their age jump over a table, followed by a Caucasian female.

The five cadets took defensive stances as their training kicked in; the cadets blocked their path.

"Out of the way, we don't want to hurt you." The African-American declares, holding up one hand while his other arm had stolen goods in it.

"Hurt us? That's a good one." Sky replied cockily.

Sydney held up her badge, "S.P.D, We'll take it from here."

The guard waved thanks and limped off as he had a run in with the two thieves.

"You may not be coming in peacefully, but you're coming in." Sky stated as the five cadets took fighting stances.

The two thieves took on stances of their own.

"What about me?" a carbon copy of the female asked

Syd spin kicked the copy, and her leg passed right through. "It's a hologram, it's not real."

The 'hologram' kicked Syd knocking her down.

"Okay, she's real." Sydney relented

The African-American laughed before the two thieves ran away. The cadets chased after them, Sydney and Miko went after the other girl, and Sky, Bridge, and Krystal chased after the other thief.

The cadets were evenly matched during their fight, Sydney and Miko ended up fighting clones of the same girl. While Krystal, Sky and Bridge found out the person, they were trying to arrest could phase through solid objects.

The five cadets were beaten.

"Sorry, we can't stay and play but we got to run." The African-American taunted before he and his partner ran off.

The cadets picked themselves off the ground, dusting off their uniforms.

"That went well." Bridge stated making the other four look at him strangely.

The cadets returned to SPD headquarters to face their Commander. They stood in line as Commander Cruger paced back and forth.

"You underestimated your opponent and you were sadly defeated." Commander Cruger stated

"We are so not ready to be Rangers." Sydney stated softly.

"I'm ready." Sky replied

"Oh, so it must have been Syd, Mi, and Krystal, and I that let those two get away then?" Bridge questioned

"Listen to yourselves, there is no team here." Cruger stated spreading his arms. "This is the issue you will have to overcome before you can become a Power Ranger."

"Oh, I get it, we have to stop blaming, judging and Criticizing each other." Sydney replied

"You forgot to mention failing to bring in suspects." Bridge added

"Right." Sydney agreed, "That puts us on the schedule to be rangers around...um...never."

"You'll meet those two again." Cruger responds

"Sir, the civilians, they were different. They had special abilities like we do." Sky stated stepping up.

"Yes, I know." Cruger confirmed, "Cadet Tate, come with me."

They left.

Commander Cruger questioned Sky about his reasoning to become Red Ranger, he replied that his father was the Red Ranger and he trained since he was a child to become just like him. Sky didn't agree with anyone but himself being the leader of the team.

Later that evening, Sky was pacing in the Command base, while Syd and Bridge were playing rock, paper, and scissors. Miko was watching her cousin as she tried to combining her elemental powers.

Bridge hissed "Fifty-five times in a row!"

"Enough, I'm officially bored to tears." Syd states raising her hands. "We get called to report an hour ago, report to who?"

"Whom." Bridge corrected

"Never correct me again!" Sydney exclaimed, she apologized after seeing Bridge's stunned expression. "I'm just a tense watching walkathon boy wear a path in the floor."

"If you have a problem with it, Sydney? Make me stop." Sky challenged.

"Okay, I may be a girl and I maybe cute...but no one." Sydney began before tackling Sky.

Bridge followed her. While Miko and Krystal stared in shocked silence, they have been trained to work as a team since before joining the SPD Academy.

Commander Cruger walked in, "I trust you have been using this time to bond as a team?"

"Yes, sir." The cadets answered

"Good, come this way." Cruger ordered, he led them to Dr. Manx's Laboratory. The feline scientist stood up when they walked in and stood beside the commander. "Without going into details, the earth's ultimate survival dictates that I elevate your team to active status. Any questions?"

Bridge raised his hand, "Yeah…uh...Just one…did you say ultimate survival as in earth maybe destroyed?"

"I did." Commander Cruger responds

"Cadets, you spent the last two years. In-simulated training, but this time, the game is real." Dr. Manx explains she motioned to Boom to come over, he carried a tray of black and white devices. "SPD Morphers." Manx continued as the cadets each took a morpher. "They are without a doubt your best friend. They are also judgment scanners; they will asset the guilt or innocence of those you take into custody." She demonstrated with Boom, she held up a morpher, "Boom, guilty or innocent of taking the last slice of chocolate cake today?" she then explained how the scanner came up with a verdict; the scanner said that Boom was guilty.

"Okay, I'm guilty! But it was just a piece of cake!" Boom exclaimed

Dr. Manx then demonstrated how the containment feature worked. "This makes transportation of the detainee a non-issue."

"You are trained and now equipped." Cruger states "You are the new B-squad Power Rangers. Congratulations."

Bridge was excited "Yes!" before he regained composure.

"Celebration can come later; I need your Immediate assistance on an urgent matter." Cruger forestalled anymore celebrating.

"Yes, Sir!" the cadets now Rangers answered

"Follow me." Cruger ordered.

They followed him out.

The new B-squad Rangers were given the task yet again to bring in the two thieves. They arrived at semi-truck depot to find their thieves.

"Nice to see you two again." Sky greets, taking off his riding gloves.

"I told you, we should have quit while we were ahead, Jack." The girl stated

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this, then we'll be on our way." Jack replied he started running toward Sky only to be flung backwards by Sky's force field.

The girl went to Jack's side. "Jack?"

"Guess what you're not the only one with tricks." Sky stated

"Let's get out of here." The girl suggests

Jack didn't want to and told her they needed to finish this or else the cadets were just going to keep following them.

The five cadets split up each taking one of the two thieves.

The two thieves realized that the cadets were too much for them and ran for it.

Sky raised his scanner, "You both are accused of stealing and distributing stolen goods."

"Can you prove it?" Jack questions

Bridge smiled, "Actually yes, we can."

The scanner confirmed guilty.

"Wait, what are you going to do with us?" the girl asked

"We're going to blast you with anti-matter fusion which reduces you to about this big and this thin." Bridge answered measuring the containment card-shape with his hands. "Instantaneously inserted into a confinement card where you are shipped off for filing, until your time is served."

The four other cadets just gave Bridge a look.

"You had to ask, Z" Jack stated

"You do the crime, you pay the time." Sydney states, "I always wanted to say that."

"Enough with the small talk." Sky states, as he held out the morpher again.

Suddenly a blue-headed creature landed in between the seven people, the creature tossed up a sphere and more

"That's okay, a few extra friends won't bother us." Sky states after the five cadets took fighting stances.

"Hate to break it to you, but these aren't our friends." Jack replied, "So with our deepest apologies, we will take this opportunity to be on our way." He bowed, "Let's go, Z." they left leaving the cadets surrounded.


	2. Beginnings Pt 2

The cadets were surrounded by strange beings.

"Attack!" The blue-headed thing ordered

The cadets and the clanking robots began to fight them. Each cadet realizing they were slightly, okay way more overpowered then fighting against Jack and Z.

The blue-headed thing fired a laser straight at them, the cadets ran for it. Seconds later, the cadets grouped together.

"Mind if I ask a question?" Bridge asked

"Is it going to be one of those long drawn out Bridge type questions?" Sydney retorts. "That really isn't a question that leaves us asking lots of questions?"

"Wait...I ask long drawn out questions?" Bridge asked confused.

Miko, Krystal, and Sky turned their heads to glare at Bridge.

"Okay!" Bridge exclaimed, "Wouldn't now be a good time to morph?"

The four others just exchanges glances. "Yes!"

"Ready?" Sky asked

"Ready!"

They pulled out their morphers. "S.P.D., Emergency!"

The five cadets slid through the morphing grid, each gaining their new colors.

"S.P.D Blue!" Sky called

"S.P.D Pink!" Sydney called

"S.P.D Green!" Bridge called

"S.P.D Gold!" Miko called

"S.P.D Silver!" Krystal called

"Looking good, Bridgey." Sydney complimented, "You're green and I'm Pink, my favorite color."

Sky looked at his own ranger suit; he was disappointed and angry. "I'm Blue? I'm supposed to be the Red Ranger!"

Miko let out a sigh as she stared at Bridge's green ranger suit. She was hoping to be her mother's former color.

Krystal looked over at her cousin, "You're good as gold, just like your heart, Mi."

"I guess." Miko replies, "But Silver does look great on you."

"I know." Krystal replies

"Give us what we're looking for." The robot demanded

"If it's a fight you want? You got it." Sky replied

The B-squad rangers fought the robots once more, only this time, they were doing much better.

They regrouped.

"This power's amazing!" Sydney states

"Totally." Bridge, Miko and Krystal agreed.

"I will show you power." The blue-headed robot stated as he fired a laser at them. The five rangers were blasted off their feet. Suddenly Jack and Z arrived to help the rangers.

"Good job!" Sydney praised

"Save it!" Sky replied, "We still have work to do."

They pulled out their Deltamax Strikers then rejoined the fight. After working with just one function of the striker, they turned up the heat by using the blaster mode destroying the rest of the robots.

The blue-headed robot retreated after finding what it came for wasn't there.

"Okay, guys power down." Sky orders.

The five cadets did so; the other four went over to Jack and Z. Sky following a second later.

"Thanks for the help." Bridge stated as he and Jack clasped hands.

"No problem." Jack replied

Sky interrupted, "There is one problem, and you're under arrest."

"But they helped us." Sydney stated

"They are criminals." Sky responds.

Sirens of the SPD jeep alerted them they were not alone; Commander Cruger arrived.

"Cadet Tate, Stand down!" Commander Cruger ordered

Z and Jack were sitting in a jail cell at S.P.D.

Z looked over at Jack, "You had to go back and help."

Cruger and Cadet Bradley along with R.I.C stood at the entrance.

"Open." Cruger states as the door opens. "Welcome."

Krystal stood behind and to the right of the Commander; she didn't understand why she was ordered to follow the blue dog-like alien.

"You are at Space Patrol Delta headquarters, the most advanced center of its kind." Commander Cruger explained with his arms spread.

"You're cops." Jack replied

"No, Space Patrol Delta. We handle crime and criminals that have a negative impact on this planet." Cruger replied.

"Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't realize feeding a hungry person was a threat to the planet." Z replied sarcastically.

"Hear me out. This Academy trains cadets to be the most elite crime fighting force known to man, the Power Rangers. We defend the earth against the darkest evils in the galaxy." Cruger continued

"Hey, write this down, it will make a great science fiction movie." Jack stated

"The world has changed, and in the upcoming months it will change as no one can imagine." Cruger stated then pointed at the two thieves, "I see potential in you. You can serve your time in prison or you can become part of something bigger. Something that makes a difference."

"Can we think about this?" Z asked then looked at Jack.

"Of course" Cruger answers, he scratches his chin in thought for a few seconds, "Time's up. You're decision?"

In the end, Z chose to join S.P.D while Jack was left sitting in the jail cell, thinking it over.

"It's not so bad, being here." Krystal states, "All things considered I rather be here then having to endure more training sessions with my grandfather." Ever since aliens came to earth, Krystal and Miko's maternal grandparents were allowed to walk among humans once again, but mostly they liked to fly in their phoenix forms.

Z looked at Krystal strangely.

"I'll explain something." Krystal promised.

Cruger and Krystal led Z to the training area, where Sky, Bridge, Sydney, and Miko were tutoring a lower level class.

"Rangers!" Cruger called

The four others saluted and stood in parade rest.

"Elizabeth Delgado has chosen…" Cruger began

"Hey, remember me?" Z interrupted "You can call me Z."

"Hey." Bridge greets with a wave.

Z smiled and returned the greeting.

"Ms. Delgado has chosen to join S.P.D; I've assigned her to B-squad." Cruger explained

"Sir, she's a criminal." Sky protested

Cruger tilted his head, "Duly noted."

"Sir, we have been here for years, and you put her with us?" Sky questioned

"Cadet, you may be wise to remember, she was a worthy opponent despite your prior training and greater number, she is your new team member. I except you to treat her as such." Cruger replied he turned and walked away.

The four others saluted again.

"So what do you guys do for fun?" Z questions trying to break the uneasy tension.

"Bring in thieves." Sky answers smartly.

"Come on, Z." Krystal states, "I'll help you get settled, well I was ordered too but that doesn't matter, and just ignore the sulking blue boy over there, I do."

Krystal led Z to the B-squad dorm and got her a uniform. "Little plain but it will do for now."

"So what was that about your grandfather?" Z asked as she went behind the changing screen.

"I'm quarter eltarian and karoven on my mother's side, and the rest is human on my dad's side." Krystal answered, "Same with Miko, she's my cousin. My grandfather is from Eltar, he started training me before I joined S.P.D."

"Really?" Z answered

"Yeah so the hero thing is in my family." Krystal replies. "There is a voice recognition system to the cell, once your name has been enrolled you can open the jail cell." she looked at her new teammate, "Seems to me, maybe you're the only one who can reason with him."

Z smiled "I like the way you think."

Later that evening, Jack was trying to escape but with R.I.C on guard duty. He got the window open.

"Got it, it's been a slice." Jack states. He was about to exist the window when R.I.C fired a laser beam at him.

Z came bringing a tray of food, "Open." The door opened. She tilted her head, "Voice recognition system. Pretty cool, huh?" she walked over to Jack, "Hungry?"

Jack took the food and began eating. "Nice costume. I see you waste no time in adapting."

"It's not a costume, it's a uniform." Z retorts "Stop being so stubborn, Jack. There's still time for you to be part of the team."

Jack chuckled "Never!" he turned to look at Z. "You know we were a team, Z. I can't believe you broke that up for nothing."

"First of all, I didn't break it up. We were arrested and second it's not for nothing, for the first time, I'm excited about being part of something bigger." Z states

"I'm happy for you, really." Jack replies

Z stood up and left the bench, "Open. Guess you can't talk your way out of everything, Jack."

Jack mocked her; he went and tried to get the cell door to open.

"Discipline, control, teamwork. These are the elements that make you a power ranger, but these are things the academy cannot teach you." Cruger explained, "These are things, you must learn for yourself, any questions?"

The six cadets were standing in front of him in the command base.

"Sir, seems there was a mistake, I was given the blue ranger, I thought…" Sky began.

"There was no mistake." Cruger replied

"Let it go, Sky." Sydney states softly

"But sir, I know it would have made a difference fighting those goons." Sky reasons.

"Who are you calling a goon?" Z questions

"Not you, the other goons." Sydney replies,

"They were weird, huh?" Bridge asked, "They had these big metal soccer ball heads that were going like ding."

Cruger looks up, "Krybots. Troobian robotic foot soldiers. They do not feel pain or emotion, they know no mercy; they are programmed to follow orders and to destroy."

"And there was a blue one with a big X on its head." Sydney informed

"A bluehead, Gruumm's elite robotic guard." Cruger explained he looked down, "This is more serious than I thought." He looked up, "Do you know what they were after?"

"We had nothing of value, we gave everything we stole…we uh...acquired to the poor." Z answers

"They were after something." Cruger states

The alarm sounded dispatching the A-squad to engage a giant robot and B-squad for support.

"Finally some action." Sky states.

Turns out B-squad were on clean-up duty the next day.

"Yes, finally some action." Z mocked, "If you count cleaning up robot parts."

"You mean being a power ranger is about round-house kicks, and being a hero." Sky responds, "It's also about hard work, doing what you're told."

"Don't let Sky get to you; he gets easier to live with after…you know he never gets easier to live with." Sydney encourages

A spark set Bridge off to use his power to see what had happen.

"Guys, check this out." Bridge called over

"What's going on, Bridge?" Z asked

"Massive amounts of post-energetic fields," Bridge answers

Sky bent over and picked up some wire, "Troobian robotic foot soldiers. Lots of them."

"And not just that." Bridge adds, "They were moving in geometrical patterns, similar to those used by intergalactic search parties."

"Cruger was right. They are looking for something." Sydney states. "Z think hard, was there anything you had that they might have wanted?"

"No, after the food and the clothes, all we had left was some piece of junk some guy gave Jack." Z answers

The five other rangers just looked at Z.

Jack was in his cell when it began to fill with smoke, R.I.C let him out, and they found Boom turning crispy under heat lamps, "Are you okay?"

"I was uh…just testing Kat's new fire suit. Works pretty good." Boom replies, "Didn't even know I was smoking. Thanks." He pulled out his hand, "Name's Boom."

"Jack."

"Oh you must be the new power ranger." Boom states

"No, I'm not a power ranger." Jack disagrees "I turned down the position."

"Excuse, my bluntness, but what are you whacked?" Boom asked, "I would give anything to be a Power Ranger. Me, I flunked out of the academy after only three days, that was five years ago. Luckily for me, the big blue dog, saw my potential and made me their chief gadget tester."

"That sounds very important." Jack replied

"The way I see it, we're all important, you know we all make a difference. Even R.I.C." Boom states. The robot dog just made a sound like a monkey.

The B-squad cadets went back to the shipping and receiving yard.

"Well here it is." Z states pulling out the proton accelerator. "See its junk."

"Maybe it's what they were after?" Sydney asked

"We'll bring it to Cruger." Sky answers, taking it from Syd who took it from Z.

Bridge grabbed it from Sky, "Yeah, good idea. Bring it to Cruger or we could like not bring it to Cruger, just not right away, but like later, you know, maybe after we check it out first."

"Yeah, that's against regulations." Sky replies, taking aback the object of question.

"Not according to the S.P.D handbook." Z piped up, "Rule 473-B. Rangers on active field duty, have the authority to investigate any possible leads that may pertain to their investigation."

Sky, Bridge, Sydney stared at Z like they didn't know her. While Miko and Krystal were grinning, trying not to laugh at Sky's shocked expression.

"What? I'm a quick study." Z states. "Now who's with me?"

Bridge raised his hand.

The six cadets went into an alley where most of the homeless lived, Z went up to a garbage can, and she knocked on it. "Piggy! Get out here, its Z."

The door slide open and out popped an alien, "Yikes! S.P.D!" he ducked back inside with that announcement the homeless ran for it.

"It's cool, there with me." Z states

"Is it alright that I go wait on the street where it's…" Sydney began

"Safe?" Bridge asked

"Clean." Sydney finished.

"Found some space junk, Piggy." Z states moving the missile like object temptingly.

"Ah Space junk." Piggy states as he reached for it. However, Z moved backwards.

Slime came out of Piggy's nostrils. "Worthless trash, I'll throw it away for you."

"Let's go, he's wasting our time." Sky states

"Bridge." Z called out

Bridge passed over a smelly bag.

"Mmm, half-eaten baloney sandwich but have been in the trash for weeks." Z states holding out the bag.

Piggy licked his lips and was almost begging for the rotten food. Z pulled the bag back with a serious expression.

"Fine, all that is your run of the mill proton accelerator. There's only one on earth." Piggy explains, "Then that must be it."

A Bluehead appeared from nowhere.

"Oh it looks like he may want it too." Piggy states before ducking back into his garbage.

"Hand it over!" the Bluehead "Or be destroyed."

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

They pulled out their morphers. "S.P.D., Emergency!"

The six cadets slid through the morphing grid, each gaining their colors.

"Space Patrol Delta!"

Z was the yellow Ranger; she switched places with Sydney, as her ranger number was four. "Now this is the bright side."

The six rangers went into action, as they tried to fight the bluehead. While they were busy, Piggy snatched the proton accelerator and the rotten sandwich.

Jack was walking by the command base, as he heard Sky's plea for support.

Cruger replied that they were twenty-seven blocks from their position and back-up wasn't possible and they were on their own.

Jack watched the monitor getting worried by the second.

Cruger turned and seen Jack.

"Z's in trouble." Jack states

The rangers were out powered still; they needed the complete team.

"He's tough." Bridge states

"I'm just getting started." The bluehead responds.

"So are we." Sky replied

"S.P.D Blue!"

"S.P.D Green!"

"S.P.D Yellow!"

"S.P.D Pink!"

"S.P.D Gold!"

"S.P.D Silver!"

"Rangers Ready!"

The lights on the side of their helmets flashed.

"Space Patrol Delta!"

Each Ranger took their strikers and went after the bluehead.

"You're through." The Bluehead promised.

Working together seemed to work.

"You're outnumbered." Z informed

The bluehead held up a metal sphere, "Not for long." More Krybots appeared.

"He wasn't kidding." Bridge stated as the Rangers grouped together.

"Who dressed these freaks?" Sydney asked

"Syd issue fashion citation later." Miko replied

"Destroy them!"

The Rangers continued to fight the Krybots.

The Bluehead was about to leave when someone kicked him back into the warehouse.

"We got company." Sydney states as they all looked to see who it was.

"Friend or foe?' Bridge questions.

"It's Jack!" Z answered

"You guys need any help?" Jack asked "S.P.D., Emergency!"

"S.P.D Red Ranger!" Jack exclaimed, "Let's get this party, started. S.P.D Red!"

Sky was shocked, "You got to be kidding me; he's the red ranger?"

The bluehead summoned more Krybots.

"Ah, these guys again?" Jack asked "No problem."

Jack used the Delta Blasters to get rid of his share of the Krybots. After he finished with him.

"Not bad for a rookie." Jack commented as the other six caught up with him.

"Now he's just showing off." Sydney commented

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet." Z replied

Jack was putting his own spin on fighting the Bluehead.

"He's not following Academy Regulations." Sky states

"Delta Blaster Combo mode!" Jack stated and he destroyed the bluehead.

"Where did you get that?" Sky asked referring the Delta Blaster.

"Came with the suit." Jack answers.

An alien with a fish bowl on his head, pressed a controller "Here's where the real fun starts."

"What's that?" Sky asked as a giant robot appeared. They were blasted as they struggled to their feet. Sky pulled out his morpher, "Sir, Blue Ranger requesting Squad Runners. Looks like we're about to battle a giant robot."

"B-Squad, I've sent A-Squad." Cruger answers. "Your orders are to stand down and evacuate your position."

Jack came running up. "We're not going to fight that thing? Thank you, thank you; thank you."

The B-squad rangers did as they were ordered and watched the battle between A-squad and the giant robot.

Krystal looked over at Miko, "Looks like we're having a long sleepless night of clean-up duty."

The B-Squad Rangers stood in front of Cruger in the Command base.

"I congratulate you for such noble instincts and exceptional teamwork." Cruger praised

"Yes!" Bridge exclaims.

"But you disobeyed a direct order, the Troobians got what they wanted and now have Unobstructed passage into our galaxy. Great Battles lay ahead for all of us. You may make fine rangers one day, but today is not that day. Dismissed."

The five cadets saluted while the two newbies stood there. They walked out.

"I am pleased with the new members of B-squad, but this doesn't change the fact that you committed crimes and that will have serious consequences." Cruger states

"Excuse me?" Jack stated surprised. "We were giving people food and clothes; I don't see that as a crime."

"Look, we said we're sorry, what else do you want from us?" Z asked

The two stood outside SPD headquarters staring up.

"How many windows are there?" Jack questions

"I have no idea." Z responds.

R.I.C made a sound like s sheep, gaining the two former thieves' attention, displayed on his faceplate was the answer, one thousand, two hundred and seventy-three.

"I think I liked it better when I didn't know." Jack commented as he and Z stared up at the windows of SPD with buckets of soap and squeegees beside them. "Let's each take half."

"Sounds good to me." Z replied

"Me too."

"Race ya, loser buys dinner." Two more clones answers as well.

"Z that is so not fair." Jack stated they began to play in the soapy water instead of cleaning.

Two figures watched from a nearby building, one white clad female looked over at the other wearing red-orange.

"Did we make the right choice by agreeing to let them join S.P.D?" the white clad woman asked worried.

"I'm not sure. But if they get hurt that blue dog is going to wish, he never met me." The other female replied.


	3. Blue and Silver's secret friendship

Krystal looked all over Delta Base for Sky, but the one place she hadn't looked was the gym, she found the blue ranger, going at the punching bag. She said nothing but just went up and held the bag steady. No one knew it, but Sky and Krystal are close friends. Even if Sky acted like he was better than everyone else was because his father was a Red.

"Picturing Jack's face on the bag isn't going to help you." Krystal stated once Sky finished pounding the bag.

"What are you doing here?" Sky asked he did not mean to be rude but Krystal waved off his attitude as she normally did.

"You need a friendly face, and I just happen to know you better." Krystal replied handing Sky the blue towel that was waiting for him.

"You don't know me at all." Sky replied as he headed toward the locker room to change back into his uniform.

"Oh no?" Krystal asked, "You want so much to walk in your father's footsteps that just seeing someone else wear a certain primary color just rubs you the wrong way."

Sky turned and stared at the dirty blonde girl. "How?"

"I know how you feel Sky, but unlike you. I am not letting it get to me." Krystal replied, "No one knows this, but half of my family were Rangers before us. I have a lot of spandex to fill out. You just have your father."

Sky did not know how to respond, he just went into the locker room, and showered, changed back into his uniform. Once he came back out, Krystal was still waiting for him. They walked back to their squad room, and dormitory.

Krystal gave a sigh before entering her dorm, and flinging herself on her bed. She grabbed the nearby picture of her mother, father, and herself. Will she ever live up to their greatest, they have fought against terrors that came out of nightmares, and here; she was the Silver back-up Ranger.

She looked up as she thought she felt the familiar fire-essence of her mother, "What? No, she couldn't be close." She rolled off the bed, and went out into the Rec room. To stare out the window there, she couldn't be sure that it was her mother Desiree, but for some odd reason, she felt a fire ninja nearby.

"Hey cousin!" Miko exclaimed sprinting across the room, "I was just in the lab with Kat going over my next assignment from her. When I thought I sensed…"

"Our respective mother's elemental-essence?" Krystal finished

"Why were they in town?" Miko asked "And why didn't they just walk right into headquarters like they own the place."

Krystal rubbed the back of her head. "I think they were checking up on us. You know a mother's worry and all that and it's ten times worse when our mothers are ninja masters."

The two cousins stared out the window unsure as to why they felt their mothers' elements.

* * *

DarkPriestess66: Sorry, this chapter is short. Review Please.


	4. Confronted

"This car's as good as ours." An alien thug states then laughing,

Jack was hidden behind a corner, with his S.P.D issued blaster in hand.

"Squad leader, do we move in?" Sky's voice asked from the commutation device on the morpher.

Jack sighed, "Come on, squad leader answer."

Krystal and Miko, looked at each other, the same thought going through the cousins' minds, '_Jack doesn't know that he was the squad leader._'

"Squad leader, come in." Sky states again. "Do we move in?"

Miko, Krystal, and Sydney stood up from behind the park car with their own blasters aimed and ready.

"Freeze! S.P.D!" Sydney exclaimed

The two alien car thieves took off running, forcing B-Squad to give chase.

Sky and Jack ran into each other.

"What's going on?" Sky questions

Bridge and Krystal caught one of the alien thieves.

The two just stared at each other before shrugging.

"Nice job." Sky states sarcastically

"You know what...just forget it." Jack replies.

Sydney, Z, Miko got the other thief.

The Red and blue rangers were still standing around.

"I can't believe this." Sky states pacing around.

As the others returned with the struggling aliens.

"This is just great." Jack states. "I could have been in on the arrest, if Squad leader would have done their job."

"For once, I agree with you." Sky replied

"Thank you." Jack responds, "Now who is Squad leader?"

The other rangers just stared at Jack.

"That would be you." Sky pointed out.

Jack grinned sheepishly.

The B-squad rangers minus Jack were going to the Command deck when the alarms started sounding.

"What's going on?" Z asked

"Its code 5" Sky answers, as the A-Squad left in a hurry.

"Is that bad?" Z questioned

"Let's put it this way, code 3 is bad." Bridge replies.

"Where's the A-squad…" Syd started

"What's happening, Commander?" Sky questions.

"A full scale attack has been launched against our federation and helix nebula." Cruger answers, before pulling up an image on the view screen, "Emperor Grumm; the leader of the Troobian Empire."

"Eww, a serious contender for one of those makeover shows." Sydney states disgusted

"He's merciless, and will stop at nothing to conquer what he sets out too." Cruger states.

"The Helix Nebula." Sky and Krystal states.

"That is just the beginning." Cruger confirms, "He's after this galaxy."

"You sound like you know him." Z ventured

"Our paths have crossed before, I sent the A-squad to the front line Helix Nebula." Cruger replies

"The A-Squad's gone." Sky states

"But who's going to protect earth?" Z questions

"You." Cruger answers. "With Cadet Landors as your leader. Where is he?"

Jack walked in yawning and wearing his nightclothes. "What's with all the alarms?"

"Oh nothing much, Just an alien invasion of galactic proportion." Sydney answers

"Oh." Jack yawns.

"Now that A-squad is on mission, you're going to have to take the responsibility of leading the B-Squad, very seriously." Cruger states, "Do you understand?"

Silence was met for a few seconds.

"Yeah, okay, I get it." Jack answers

"Carry on." Cruger dismissed them.

"Later guys," Boom states walking up to Jack

"This is so not what I signed up for." Jack complained

"Why are you bummed out?" Boom asks, "I would be excited to be Red Ranger."

"You would be excited if you were the pink ranger." Jack retorts

Boom laughed before relenting, "True. But Red is the big cheese, the head honcho, large and in charge. You get to tell the others what to do then they do it."

Jack crossed his arms, "Really?"

Sydney came to realize that her new roommate was Z, by opening the door and seeing her. "My bad, wrong room." She came back, "this is my room."

Miko looked in and found Syd's neat and clean room had been trashed when Z moved in.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked as walked in.

"Just a discussion between roomies." Z answers

"I'm not your roomy." Sydney states.

"You two can work out your little spat while you clean up this mess." Jack informed

Z and Syd looked at each other and back at Jack.

"On the double." Jack ordered

"Very funny, Jack." Z smiled

"He's not smiling." Sydney states.

"According to the Ranger Academy handbook, section five article three point four. The Red Ranger gives a command, that command shall be unquestioned and obeyed by all other Rangers." Jack quoted the handbook

"That is what the handbook says." Miko states before she turned and left.

"Come on, you're not buying into this whole Red Ranger's the boss of all of us thing, are you?" Z asked

"I want it done before training." Jack answers, "Have a nice day."

"what a jerk." Z states

Syd looked over at Z and they both started giggling.

Krystal and Miko were starting to think that Commander Cruger had a few cards short of a whole deck, when they were witnessing Jack taking his Red Ranger status to a new level; he was issuing the lower classmen to do his laundry for him.

Commander Cruger walked down the hall, and glanced in on the Rec Room, he noticed Jack was sitting on a couch reading a comic. He walked in. "Cadet."

Jack looked up and closed the comic then sat up.

"I maybe wrong but isn't there a training exercise with B-Squad right now?" Cruger questions

"Yes, Sir." Jack answers, "I sent them on a five mile run through the mud swamp thought it would get them in shape."

"Hmm, the mud swamp's a tough course." Cruger agreed, he then pointed to Jack, "And you're getting in shape by reading a comicbook?"

Jack reached under the pillow, and got the comic. "Well... uh...as red ranger, I made the Executive decision that I needed some me-time."

A cadet walked in with Jack's laundry.

"Thank you, Cadet." Jack replied getting his clean uniforms. "Uh..Cadet, next time could you wash them in cold water, please. It keeps the reds nice and bright.

"Yes, sir." The cadet replies.

"I see, you have discovered being a leader has its privileges." Cruger comments, as another cadet walked in with a tray of food.

"Don't forget, sir. You promised to go over those close-contact defensive drills with me later." The cadet reminded.

Cruger looked at the female cadet and Jack.

"A promise is a promise." Jack responds. "Tough being the boss, right, CC?

Commander Cruger only growls at Jack.

Miko stopped half way through the course, panting heavily. She was caked in mud, and she wanted to strangle Jack with his own red shirt. She finished crawling under the laser wire grid.

The six rangers stood up and looked up as Jack was sitting on a chair under an umbrella.

"Hey, welcome back." Jack greets. "I didn't think you guys would be done so soon. How did it go?"

"How does it look like it went?" Sydney retorts.

"A little mud never hurt anyone." Jack replies

"Actually that's not true; my uncle Bernie got a serious infection by sticking mud clumps up his nose." Bridge replies, making everyone look at him strangely again.

"He stuck mud up his…nevermind." Z changed her mind. "I thought you said you were going to meet us out there?"

"Hello, Red Ranger here." Jack replies, "think I was laying around reading comicbooks all day?"

Krystal clutched her hands into tight muddy fists; sparks of electricity began to appear around her hands. Nevermind Sky punching Jack in the face, she was going too.

Miko nudged her cousin, "Cool it."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Sky replied shaking mud off his hands. "You have already missed weapons class, surveillance seminar."

Jack stood up, "I didn't realize it was Blue Ranger's job to keep tabs on my whereabouts."

Sky just looked at Jack not saying anything.

"Okay, I get that the mud run wasn't very fun, and as excepted you guys are a little edgy. Tell you what; take five minutes to clean up before martial arts class." Jack states

The others just shook their heads and scoffed.

"What?" Jack asks "Go, Hey, I'm trying to cut you guys some slack. Fine, we'll do it the other way, I'm Red Ranger, and that's an order."

The others began walking up.

"He's got no business being the red ranger." Sky states.

"I heard that." Jack replies, "Think you can do a better job?"

Sky turned back to Jack. "Yeah but Cruger picked you. You may be wearing Red but you're not a leader."

As soon as the six rangers were cleaned and looking more presentable. They were summoned into Delta Command, Commander Cruger and Dr. Manx were waiting for them.

"Rangers, you must use the Delta runners." Cruger declares, "Its time you moved to active zords now."

"Zords? Like actual zords?" Bridge asks

"Okay, I'm a little freaked." Z states

"You've been trained, you can do it Rangers." Dr. Manx assures.

"No sweat, guys. Just follow me." Jack agrees.

"Wait!" Cruger called, "Before you go, do you have full confidence in Jack Landors as your leader? If you have reservations, speak now."

Sky raised his hand, "Sir."

"Figures, he's just jealous that he's not the red ranger." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Nothing personal, Jack." Sydney replied

Bridge hesitated. "I like you as a friend and all, but as a leader; did I ever tell you that I really like your dreads?"

"Truth is, Jack. You have been pushing your status and issuing orders and are totally bogus." Krystal states.

Miko nods in agreement, even their Uncle Shane did not have this much trouble accepting his role as team leader, but he opposite problem, he wanted to do everything by himself.

"This is unreal." Jack states. "I can be a good leader, tell them, Z"

"It's the truth, Jack." Z agreed with the others. "Sorry."

"The team has spoken." Cruger states, "You are relieved of command and ranger status."

The others were shocked and voiced their objections.

"Don't you think…?" Kat began

"I've made my decision." Cruger interrupts.

Jack handed over his morpher.

"Cadets Bradley and Watanabe will stay behind." Cruger ordered as the alarms sounded. "Rangers, Go!"

"But Sir?" Krystal protested

"Delta Runners 6 and 7 will have to be reconfigured to your unique physiology." Dr. Manx explains.

Krystal groaned their elemental powers were getting in the way; they could use them while morphed.

The other four rangers morphed and exited through the zord bay tubes.

"He's heading toward the northern district." Cruger informed, "You have to stop him."

The two rangers, Cruger and Jack watched what was happening; Syd had ordered the monster to stop. Each zord wasn't enough to stop the giant robot.

"There's getting schooled." Jack states chaffing at the fact that he couldn't help out.

Krystal nudged Miko as they listened to Cruger.

"Without someone to lead them, they're at a strategical disadvantage." Cruger replies

"But I was their leader." Jack protested

"Really? Where you on the mud run?" Krystal asked.

"A true leader earns respect by example." Cruger states, "Did you set that example?"

"No." Jack answers, coming to his senses. "No, I was too busy taking advantage of my position." He watched a few more seconds, "No offense, sir. But I don't belong here with you."

Dr. Manx, Krystal, and Miko were grinning.

"Where is it that you belong, cadet?" Cruger answers.

"With my team, sir." Jack responds. "I'm their leader, and I should be leading them."

"Well, you can't lead them from here." Cruger replies.

"Yes, sir." Jack agrees fixing to leave.

"Cadet Landors." Cruger called "You might be needing this." He tossed the morpher to Jack. Jack left through the bay tubes.

"They need more power." Dr. Manx informed.

"Rangers, you must work as a team. Combine the Delta Runners to form the Delta Squad Megazord." Cruger informed.

The remaining rangers watched as the five rangers formed the Delta Squad Megazord.

Using expertly trained moves, the five rangers were able to destroy the giant robot.

Krystal and Miko left after morphing, they cornered the monster. After it mentioned that it got away.

"Yeah right!" the cousins reply.

The other rangers join them.

"Think again." Jack states.

"Who's going to stop me?" the monster demands.

"1. S.P.D Red Ranger."

"2. S.P.D Blue Ranger."

"3. S.P.D Green Ranger."

"4. S.P.D Yellow Ranger."

"5. S.P.D Pink Ranger."

"6. S.P.D Gold Ranger."

"7. S.P.D Sliver Ranger!"

They each posed. 

"Space Patrol Delta!"

"Defenders of Earth."

"You don't scare me." The monster states

Jack stepped forward, "Allow me, I own you." He charged forward getting his blasters ready. The others followed giving Jack a hand.

The rangers each took turns delivering blows to the monster.

"Now listen up, if Grumm wants this planet, he's going to have to go through us." Jack replies, reaching for his morpher. "S.P.D Morpher Judgment Mode."

The morpher confirmed guilty. The other six Rangers stood at attention while Jack fired his blaster

The Rangers walked up to the monster.

"We're taking you in." Jack announced, "Containment mode." The morpher captured the monster in a containment card.

Back at base, Cruger was sitting at his desk.

The six rangers stood before him.

"So you all trust Cadet Landors to lead your team?" Cruger asks

Z stepped forward, "I admit that his ego got a little out of control but deep down Jack's a good guy."

Sydney was next, "Plus we couldn't have made the megazord without him."

Bridge stepped up, "That's true, or we'll be walking around without a head."

Miko and Krystal step up, Krystal speaking for both herself and her cousin, "Standing up to you just proves Jack has what it takes to lead us."

Sky listened to everyone's opinions not saying anything.

"What about you?" Cruger asks

Sky didn't respond.

It was late evening, and if someone were to look out of a window toward the training grounds, they would see Jack running the Mud Swamp course.

Sky stood silent with his arms crossed watching Jack. Sky nods to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Miko walked into the B-squad barracks, only to have Krystal leapt at her to hide behind her back.

"They're relentless, I tell you! Completely relentless!" Krystal exclaims

"What are you talking about?" Miko questions

"The others, they want to know why Dr. Manx needs to work on our Delta Runners." Krystal explains, "They won't leave me alone!"

"So why are you hiding?" Miko asks not understanding at all. "And who are you hiding from?"

"Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd." Krystal answers

Miko started giggling, "Oh, now I understand."

"We can't explain and they won't take 'no' for answer." Krystal explains, "And it's not funny!"

Miko stopped giggling and stared at her cousin in complete surprise. "You seriously don't know what kind of weight we carry at the E.N.A?"

"What? You're the one who is the prodigy, I'm not." Krystal replies

"Dad isn't a genius, just a computer expert." Miko answers, "We are offspring of four of the Head-Teachers; we can tell the truth if we need too."

"There she is!" Sydney exclaims as she and the other four came inside the barracks.

Miko whistled, "Shut it!"

The other rangers fell silent and stared the two cousins.

"I never saw such idiocy." Miko states, "Why have you been hunting, my little cousin?"

"Well Sydney started it then Z joined in but all we want to know is why your runners need to be reconfigured when all the simulations worked just fine." Bridge starts rambling.

"Well there is a good chance that Krystal might blow hers up. And I might turn mine into an ice statue." Miko replies, "We never used our abilities in the simulations."

The room was silent the only sound was the air conditioner.

"What my cousin is trying to say is that we can control some of the elements." Krystal informs.

Bridge broke the silence. "Wow that's kinda of cool."

Then Z snaps her fingers "Wasn't there a report about a group of rangers like that."

"Yes, we personally know the rangers in that report." Miko answers, "Which I am going to figure out how they found that out."

Z blushed at that "Well I kinda may have seen a report on Commander Cruger's desk."

"I just meant the whole of SPD not just you." Miko clarified

Z just shook her head "I don't know it didn't say in the part that I saw you could ask the commander."

:_You could just ask me?_: a mental voice chuckled

Miko turned to the window and saw an ice-blue phoenix.

Krystal went to the window and opened it, allowing the phoenix inside. "Hey Gramps."

Jack and Sky look at the bird then at each other then back to the bird.

"Girls, that's a bird, why are you calling him gramps?" Jack asked.

The bird transformed into a humanoid, "A bird, am I?" he crossed his arms, "You take orders from a giant blue dog, and you have the nerve to call me a bird."

The two rangers just stared once more in shock with their jaws hanging open.

"Close your mouths, younglings." The humanoid states, "I thought I would drop in and meet the new rangers."

"This is our grandfather, Kreel." Miko states, "Gramps, this is Jack, Sky, Z, Bridge, and Sydney."

Kreel nods to all five rangers, before holding out his arms to his granddaughters.

They embraced before Krystal looked up at Kreel. "Where's grandma?"

"Back at home trying to keep your mother from gathering a newspaper to smack a rather large dog on the nose." Kreel answers. "I don't mind giving that overgrown pup a talking too, but that's not why I came."

Krystal rolled her eyes.

Miko grinned, "That is so Aunt Desiree."

"Yep, just wait until your grandma finds out her two grandkids are fighting Troobians, she's going to have a fit." Kreel states

"You know about Grumm?" Sky asks

Kreel nods, "Yes, he's a major pain in the tail feathers, he tried conquering my home world, in his prime, let's just say, he didn't like what he bit off."

"Gramps' home planet is where the first ever ranger powers were kept until they came to earth." Krystal explains.

"Yes, to bad the purity wave didn't reach enough galaxies to wipe out all negative forces." Kreel states, "but that was way before your time."

The earth born rangers just shook at the thought.

"Umm sir, as much as the information is indeed interesting, we do have training and duties to attend to." Jack informed in a strained voice.

"Why do you think Kreel is here for, a pleasure visit?" Cruger asks walking up behind the rangers.

The team jump and quickly turn to face their commander.

"Some of your teamwork is still lacking in areas, so I have recruited Kreel here to act as an instructor." Cruger explains,

"Recruited?" Kreel asks, "Go bury a bone, you overgrown dog."

Commander Cruger just growled at Kreel.

"What the matter, pooch, you want a treat now too." Kreel teased.

"Gramps don't make me call grandma, and knowing her, she will withhold her company for a few centuries." Krystal threatened

Kreel tensed at the threat. "You wouldn't do that to your own grandpa, would you, sweetie?"

"Dad says, I'm just like mom when it comes to my threats, so don't push it." Krystal answers.

"Why couldn't you be like your brother he respects his elders." Kreel complained.

"And a complete lecher, you haven't seen him around the female ninjas lately." Miko replied she found it funny. "And since when do you want Krystal to be like her brother, she's older."

"Yeah, if I was Dillon, I doubt S.P.D would be still standing, you know he has zero control over his thunder element." Krystal pointed out.

Kreel just smirks and chuckled. "He'll get better; he just needs a couple more years of practice just like you both did."

"I don't remember any ninja with this ability," Krystal remarked as she held up her hands, allowing her element of fire mix with her element of thunder.

The rangers jumped back at the display.

"Ok, that is cool." Bridge spoke pointing at her hands.

Krystal pulled back her power, "No, it's not." She walked out of the B-Squad room.

Bridge look at the others "I said something wrong didn't I?"

"Its not you, Bridge. It's Krystal. She has ample power, no one born between the union of two elemental masters, is born with both elements, she was bullied a lot during our childhood." Miko explained, "My mom is an elemental but my dad isn't."

"Wow know the feeling a bit. When my powers started to show, I got picked on allot too." Bridge replies.

No one noticed that Sky left the room.

Kreel smiled, "I want you all to meet me out front of the building, tomorrow morning bright and early." He shifted back into his phoenix form, and disappeared in a swirl of ice.

"Well I say this much about him he does know how to make an exit." Z joked to the others.

"You should hear some of the Eltarian traditions," Miko replies, "That I practice thanks to him."

"Well any kind of warning you could give us would be good." Jack replies

"Some are basic, others are kinda silly but I see the point, when both Krystal and I were born, Gramps stood outside the labor and delivery room, to guard." Miko explains, and then she went into explaining more of the other traditions.

The others listened to her words trying to understand the implication of her words.

"I'll program a data packet for you." Miko sighed, "It's really complex." She checked the clock on the wall, "Crap! Dr. Manx is going to use me as a scratching post! I'm late!"

With that, she ran down the hall. Meanwhile at the gym once more Sky found Krystal pounding a weight bag almost hidden in the corner of the gym.

"This seems oddly familiar." Sky states. "At least, you're not picturing Jack's face on the bag."

Krystal stopped and stared at Sky before giving a grin. "Yeah, not many places in here to get to be alone."

Sky nods, "So talk."

"Fine, ever since my powers started to show all I ever heard was be careful don't be to ruff with the others." Krystal began.

"Don't show off; don't use your gift against other normal people." Sky finished

"Exactly, what I meant, never having to just let loose be a normal kid, always need to be careful of the others." Krystal replied

Sky nods, "Yeah, I can understand. But let's face facts, we're not normal, and we're never going to be." He didn't understand why, he dropped his strict by the book self with Krystal.

" I know but growing up it just plain sucked! And if some kids did find out it was either fear or getting asked to show off all the time." Krystal vented

"Feel better?" Sky asked grinning, "Venting works better then punching."

Krystal grinned and gave the bag one last kick "Yeah some but the hitting helped too."

"I'm glad, we're never partnered in martial arts class." Sky commented


End file.
